<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robot Boogie by freesiamoonbeam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591473">Robot Boogie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiamoonbeam/pseuds/freesiamoonbeam'>freesiamoonbeam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Consensual Sex, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Table Sex, minecraft personas ONLY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiamoonbeam/pseuds/freesiamoonbeam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stress has a bunch of graves to dig up; Iskall offers his help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BdoubleO100/Keralis/GoodTimesWithScar - mentioned, Grian/Mumbo Jumbo - implied, Iskall85/StressMonster101, Joehillsays/ZombieCleo - mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robot Boogie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Really. Don't ship real people. I'm using their minecraft personas, but if I ever see one of you eggheads use this fic for harrassing hermits I am going to hunt you down.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stress stared down at the various graves assembled in front of her. The Haunted Mansion was a definite success, what with all the named graves and the veritable number of trinkets in each soil-covered chest. Being the Hermits that they are, they dug the chests out, placed their trinkets in the buried chests, and tossed soil back on top to mimic the freshly turned ground of the recently buried. It was working for the aesthetic, but her shovel was going to get a workout with all the digging she would have to do. Stress sighed, the flowers in her hair swaying as she breathed.</p><p>‘Ah well,’ Stress thought as she retrieved her shovel from her inventory, ‘let’s get a move on.’</p><p>She faced Keralis’ gravestone and sank the shovel into the ground, but before she could scoop the earth out, the sound of rockets firing drew her gaze upwards into the sky. A green blur flew past and Stress felt a smile turn the corners of her lips upwards.</p><p>“Iskall?” she called out and was not disappointed when said green blur glided down at the edge of the graveyard. Iskall tucked his elytra in and rolled forwards to slow his fall, coming up to a stop in front of Stress. He landed on one knee, a rocket held in his left hand, slowly tilting his head up as Stress giggled.</p><p>“That was smooth!” she chortled. Iskall stood up properly and joined in chuckling.</p><p>“I try, thanks. What are you doing?”</p><p>“Oh, digging up the trinkets for my mansion. Thanks though,” she gestured to the gravestone next to Keralis, a sign bearing the name ‘ISKALL85’, “—for checking out my mansion.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?” Iskall asked curiously. His head did that little tilt he always does when he’s confused, and Stress couldn’t help but smile brightly.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t exactly tell everyone about it…”</p><p>“Yes you did. You built Frankenstein’s monster in the Shopping District; I mean, he’s a little hard to miss…” Iskall joked, finally tucking away his rocket and pulling out a shovel. “Need some help?”</p><p>“Oh yes please! And no, he isn’t little at all,” Stress joked back, and the two of them laughed. In the relative silence of the swamp, Stress could hear their laughter reach far into the murky land.</p><p>When their laughter petered out, she and Iskall stared at each other, wide smiles on their faces. The afternoon sun served to highlight Iskall’s dark brown hair, windswept and slightly red from leftover redstone dust.</p><p>Two sharp chirps interrupted the comfortable silence, and Iskall took out his communicator to look while Stress turned back to the embedded shovel with a blush.</p><p>“Scar wants to know if we wanted a nighttime, as Bdubs isn’t around,” Iskall announced, and she looked back to see the tips of his ears still red from their earlier moment. She smiled before looking out over the graveyard, considering her choices.</p><p>Stress looked up at the other graves with a critical eye. With Iskall’s help, she could dig up the chests before nighttime, and with Scar sleeping, she could finish counting and post the winner’s name up before she planned the infiltration of HEP’s llama-shaped base. If she let the night go on, though…</p><p>“Sure! I’ve missed the stars meself. He needs to finish that—hold on a minute.” Stress narrowed her eyes at Iskall, whose shovel was already being pushed downwards onto Hypno’s chosen grave. He blinked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Which side are you on, Iskall?”</p><p>Iskall grinned sheepishly. “No side—Grian invited me, though. I wanted to focus more on my Omega Tree of Doom and the Treasure Island.”</p><p>She looked at him suspiciously. He shot her a pointed glance and trailed it over to her own shovel. Stress pretended to think about it, exaggerating a pout and cocking her hip to the side as she ‘thought’ about it. Iskall merely chuckled and went back to shoveling dirt off Hypno’s grave.</p><p>“I know you’re a part of the Mycelium Resistance, Stress.”</p><p>Stress gaped at him, shovel entirely forgotten now.</p><p>“How?!”</p><p>Iskall shrugged, muscles flexing as he lifted a large amount of soil and heaped it off to the side. “Grian told me.”</p><p>“He did?!”</p><p>“Yeah, when he tried to recruit me.” Iskall paused in digging to open his mouth, looking like he wanted to add something else, before closing it and shaking his head. “He was really sad about it, but well—my Omega Tree of Doom isn’t exactly finished yet.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Stress replied, resisting the urge to sigh. The large tree was still missing most of its top part, despite her and the other Hermits contributing to Bernie. Still, she would have liked Iskall to be in the resistance with her. She sighed before turning back to her own shovel.</p><p>“Iskall, don’t forget about Scar.” She reminded, both hands clutching the handle of the shovel and unwilling to bring out her own communicator.</p><p>“Oh, right.”</p><p>Together, they dug up the chests as the sun slowly drifted downwards beneath the mountain biome in the distance. By the time the telltale moaning of night-spawned zombies drifted through the swamp, Stress and Iskall stood over several chests and mounds of dirts.</p><p>“That was exhausting!” Stress exclaimed, checking her shovel’s durability, but it was barely damaged. Iskall grinned.</p><p>“When are you going to count them?”</p><p>“Oh hush, you. You just think you’re the winner!”</p><p>“I know I am,” Iskall shot back, before trying to shield himself from Stress and her annoyed arm punch. “Hey!”</p><p>“Don’t be so cocky, Iskallman,” she teased. Iskall didn’t reply, he merely laughed.</p><p>Something hissed in the darkness.</p><p>“Creeper.” Stress and Iskall said together, before looking at each other and grinning.</p><p>“Sorry,” Stress said, tucking her shovel under her arm. “I’ve got some pumpkin pies left inside. Eat with me?”</p><p>Iskall nodded, lifting up his own shovel, and together they set off towards the haunted mansion. As Stress locked the door against any wandering mob, she could hear the telltale clunk of shovels being held together, followed by the rush of running water. The glow of the lanterns illuminated the wall of text that determined the rules of her mansion, but she ignored that in favor of going to the pumpkin pie chest and retrieving a stack. Then she set the dining table on the other side, putting the plants in the middle and placing down the chairs. She was still placing the extra lantern away from the table when Iskall returned, clean shovels in tow.</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>“Putting heads on top of the toilets is a little creepy, Stress.” Iskall said, handing her shovel back. She stashed it in her inventory with a grin.</p><p>“Scared?”</p><p>“No, just creepy.”</p><p>“You do realize this is a haunted mansion, right?” Stress flung her hands out, proud of her own build.</p><p>“Yes, but it’s not actually haunted,” Iskall retorted, sitting down on the table.</p><p>“That’s what you think!” she winked, sitting down as well. The pumpkin pies were a little stale, but she served it with some spider’s eye wine she brewed herself and soon enough, she and Iskall were laughing at each other’s stories.</p><p>“And then, get this, and then Keralis just sits on the toilet and there was a picture of Mumbo above him!”</p><p>The two dissolve once again into laughter, Stress heaving lungfuls of air to keep laughing, while Iskall clutches the table just to keep his balance.</p><p>“Oh Keralis…” Stress gasped, wiping tears of laughter away from her face.</p><p>The two slowly wound down from their latest laughing fit, and Stress was keenly aware that she might just be a little tipsy from the wine. The night was young, but they were down to her third bottle of spider’s eye wine, and the pumpkin pies were long gone. As they slowly descended into silence, she stared into Iskall’s bright green cybernetic eye.</p><p>“Thanks again for helping me out, Iskall,” she said, softly. Iskall grinned at her and opened his mouth to reply, but twin chirps once again came from their communicators.</p><p>
  <em>GoodTimesWithScar has left the game</em>
</p><p>“Oh, was he the only one left?” Stress asked, struggling to push the button that would allow her to see the remaining active hermits.</p><p>“I think so, yeah.” Iskall replied, tucking back his communicator in his pocket. As he did so, Stress caught his eye again.</p><p>The night was young, after all.</p><p>“Stress?” Iskall asked, his voice going just a little bit deeper.</p><p>She smiled, standing up from the table. “Yes,” she breathed.</p><p>Iskall lunged from the table, nearly clipping the edge in his haste. His beard tickled as he kissed Stress, rough hands pulling her in. Stress moaned; it’s been some time since they were together like this, both too caught up in their projects for the server to ever spend some quality time with each other. Iskall nipped at her bottom lip, kissing her deeply once again before dragging his beard across her pale neck. She moaned out loud, electricity flowing down her body from the rough beard’s trail and the soft lips kissing her neck.</p><p>“Bedroom?” he murmured against her collarbone.</p><p>“No,” Stress whimpered. “Here’s fine.” Her hand briefly tapped the table before returning to squeezing his arse, and Iskall chuckled before sweeping the table clear with one arm. Plates and cups clattered to the floor, and one bottle smashed against the wooden planks as he lifted her up on the table. She hurriedly removed his outer vest, letting it fall to the floor as her own pink jacket was thrown far away from them. Iskall nibbled at her ear as Stress ground against the bulge in his pants.</p><p>“Iskall…”</p><p>“I missed you,” he answered to her neck, now littered with red marks, as he lifted her shirt up to reveal a black silk bra. He took a moment to remove his own shirt quickly before unclasping the bra with a deft twist born from years of experience. She dragged her hands down his chest, feeling the play of hard muscle underneath the skin, and the various combat-related scars on it. Her hand caught on a nipple, and Iskall thrust forward, groaning. His bulge met her heat, and Stress gasped, wanting nothing more than to rip the pants off of him as soon as possible. She caught him in another kiss while she unbuckled his belt, and he pulled her leggings down while shimmying out of his pants.</p><p>Standing there in the lantern’s glow, the sour-sweet smell of pumpkin pie and spider’s eye wine around them, Stress had never felt more beautiful than when Iskall looked at her like she was the only one that mattered in the world.</p><p>She wrapped her legs around him and dragged him close, Iskall bending down to take one hard peak into his mouth as she threw her head back. His member has always been big; enough that she needed to be very wet just to take him in without wincing in pain. Stress could practically feel herself drip onto the table, so she let his shaft thrust between her legs, spreading her moisture around and making him groan once again.</p><p>“Stress—”</p><p>“Iskall—”</p><p>They both screamed when he thrust home. Stress felt her walls contract and shake in pleasure, sweat dripping off their backs as Iskall began thrusting quickly, one hand supporting her back and the other holding her head steady. In the light of the lanterns, Iskall looked <em>heavenly</em>.</p><p>She braced her arms back on the table to kiss him, and the change in angle had them moaning in each other’s lips. Her nipples brushed through his hard chest, and she threw her arms around his head to keep the sensation close. His pelvis rubbed against her clit, and she muffled her scream against his throat as his cock thrust once, twice, before spilling deep inside her, warm heat filling her up while Iskall cried out next to her ear.</p><p>Stress took big gulps of the cool night air, still curled around Iskall, and as they both settled down, Stress could feel a laugh bubbling up from her throat. Next to her, Iskall chuckled, and soon enough they were both laughing again, high from their orgasms.</p><p>“That was…” Iskall trailed off, still grinning.</p><p>“Amazing?” Stress offered, and they both dissolved into chuckles again.</p><p>“Well, yes, but mostly rushed. You only came once, after all,” Iskall teased, slipping out of Stress but adjusting his grip so that they were still hugging each other.</p><p>“And thank you for that,” Stress retorted haughtily, before giggling and shaking her head. “There’s a bedroom upstairs, Iskall. The night is still young,” she said as she traced patterns against his back. “We haven’t seen each other in some time now.”</p><p>Stress whispered against his ear, “I missed you too.”</p><p>Iskall’s only response was a nuzzle against her hair, flowers still entwined in the delicate braids. Somehow, their recent activities didn’t remove the colorful petals, though some are looking worse for wear. Stress made a mental note to get more flowers from her base to replace these, as well as another note to start counting the trinkets she just dug up earlier, but her thoughts were interrupted when Iskall leant back and hooked his arm underneath her legs.</p><p>“Ready?” He didn’t wait for a reply before heaving up and carrying Stress bridal style, and she curled up against his chest with a squeal. As they climbed upstairs, Stress caught the sight of her leggings, hanging from a lantern, the lump betraying the location of her communicator. For a moment she could swear she saw a faint light coming from it, but she forgot about it almost immediately as Iskall carried her up to the bedroom.</p><p>In the ODEA store, tucked away from the main paths, Mumbo Jumbo gasped as he struggled to get in enough air. His release stained the black slacks he always wore, and some even splattered across the white floor. As he stood up, he tucked away his now soft member back into his slacks and stared guiltily at the blinking communicator.</p><p>He had come into the server earlier, intending to get at least a little bit done on his storage system, but he saw Iskall on the commslist and decided to call him while also flying to the Shopping District. He didn’t answer, so Mumbo assumed he was either working on his tree or hanging out with Stress. As he just came from their jungle biome, he can say Iskall wasn’t at his Omega Tree of Doom, so he decided to call Stress. Needless to say, he nearly fell out of the sky once he heard Stress moan out loud and had been fumbling to close the call once he realized that he was interrupting something rather…important. Oh, he’d known Stress and Iskall were a thing, it was an open secret as is Joe with Cleo and Bdubs with Keralis and Scar, but to actually hear it…</p><p>Mumbo nearly smashed himself against his own store in his fumbling, but as he put his thumb over the ‘End Call’ button, he heard the two of them call each other’s name, and he couldn’t help but harden in his pants.</p><p>Which brings him to now, with a white grip on his communicator, his cum staining the floor of his own store, and a sinking realization that when he came, he wasn’t thinking of Stress and Iskall, he was thinking of a certain red sweater wearing hermit.</p><p>Mumbo Jumbo lifted the communicator and pressed the ‘End Call’ button.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from Stressmonster's time lapse music.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>